Frequently medical equipment requires interconnection of detachable elements having both electrical and pressure connections. Merely joining two different electrical and pressure connectors in a side-by-side arrangement makes the connector sensitive to insertion alignment and lateral spacing of the connectors, resulting in an expensive and complex connector.
Moreover, connectors providing communication of changes in pressure require a sealed housing which provides the necessary pressure coupling. Typically, in sealing two coaxially mating elements, one or more O-rings of the same diameter are employed. However, identical O-rings disposed on the same surface (i.e., of the same radius) may not provide a reliable gas-tight seal, as the singular mating surface is easily damaged, thus compromising the seal. Therefore, a connector thusly constructed is more likely to fail in usage.
Furthermore, modular connectors in medical usage are likely to be exposed to liquids. Normal connectors providing external mechanical attachments have exposed or unprotected confronting surfaces which do not provide the necessary environment resistance for the mating portions of the connectors. Supplemental shields applied around the connector are awkward to use and, as a result, frequently not used.